pzm_fanfaktyfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Blog użytkownika:SugarLevine/Domek part V
Nie chce mi się zbytnio nic pisać, więc łapajcie. Marta, wybacz, że tak późno, ale neta wina, neta wina, neta bardzo wielka wina ;-; ~*~ –Hy hy hy… –Sugar nurkowała w wielkim pudle. –Jest tego więcej. Trzeba powiedzieć Rudnickiemu-Chytry uśmiech zagościł na jej twarzy. -Dlaczego już go wtajemniczasz? Znamy go od kilku godzin. -Zosiu, Zosiu, Zosiu, Zosiu, Zosiu. –Sugar podeszła do Sophie, objęła jej ramię i zaczęła chodzić z nią w kółko. –Oczywiście, że nie wtajemniczę go we wszystko, nie jestem aż tak głupia. Póki co, nieświadomy wszystkiego będzie odwalał za nas czarną robotę, a jeżeli okaże się być lojalny i niefałszywy, jak nasz kolega Krystian, powiemy mu wszystko. Oki? -No… dobrze. Ale myślałam, że serio się z nim zaprzyjaźnimy, a nie, że będziemy go wykorzystywać… -Sophie posmutniała. -A czy ja mówię, że to nie będzie prawdziwa przyjaźń? Nie wydaje się nieść nam zagrożenia, zresztą wiesz, że ja nie lubię wykorzystywać ludzi… Po prostu jeszcze mu nie powiemy, ale gwarantuję ci, że naprawdę chcę mieć w nim przyjaciela. –Jak nigdy w jej głosie słychać było szczere intencje. -No… niech ci będzie. –Sophie nie chciała się z nią kłócić. –Ale przysięgasz, że mówisz prawdę? -Nie ufasz mi? –Sugar zmarszczyła brwi. –Od kiedy się przyjaźnimy? -Odkąd w wieku sześciu lat spotkałyśmy się w szkole wojskowej. -I ty po siedmiu latach mi nie ufasz? -Przecież wiesz, że ci ufam. Ale twój plan brzmiał, jakbyś chciała go perfidnie wykorzystać. –Dziewczęta oczywiście ufały sobie bezgranicznie, ale Sophie nie zawsze przekonywały słowa Sugar. I ona już dobrze wiedziała, dlaczego. -No dobrze, w takim razie nie kłóćmy się już. Najpierw się tu rozgośćmy, później pogadajmy z Rudim i zobaczy się, jak pójdzie to dalej. –Wyszły ze spiżarni i ostrożnie zamknęły drzwi. ~*~ -Łał, jaki wielki pokój… -Kiarze zaświeciły się oczy. Nie twierdziła, że jej pokój w sierocińcu był jakąś klitką, ale pomieszczenie, w którym aktualnie stała był naprawdę wielki. Na środku stało wielkie, małżeńskie łoże, bo obu jego stronach etażerki z lampkami. Było wielkie biurko, szafki, przeogromna szafa z lustrem (co spowodowało w dziewczynie żal, bo praktycznie niczego ze sobą nie miała). Na środku rozciągał się lawendowy dywan z frędzlami. Ściany również miały kolor lawendowy. –Jest… piękny… -Położyła się na dywanie i udawała, że robi aniołka. -Cieszę się, że się podoba. Jakbyś chciała coś zmienić, zgłaszaj się do mnie. –Zurii już wychodziła. -Zurii… -Zagadnęła cicho Kiara z dywanu. –Dz-dziękuję… -Szepnęła. Zurii z uśmiechem opuściła jej pokój. Przeszła kilka kroków korytarzem. Dochodziła już dwudziesta trzecia. Otworzyła kolejne drzwi do dużego pokoju. W ścianie było okno. Otwarte okno, przez które Sophie rozmawiała z Sugar siedzącą u siebie. -Cześć! –Przywitały ją w tym samym czasie. -Jak wam się podoba pomysł z oknem? –Pani domu oparła się o futrynę i skrzyżowała ręce na piersiach. -Genialny! –Sugar wyszczerzyła się swoim iście telewizyjnym uśmieszkiem. –Teraz możemy mieć własne pokoje, a i tak rozmawiać cały czas ze sobą! -W szkole wojskowej tak nie było? –Po chwili zganiła się w myślach, bo w końcu nie wiedziała, czy wspomnienia o szkole wojskowej kojarzą się pozytywnie dziewczynom. Sophie zamilkła, odpowiedziała natomiast Sugar. -Miałyśmy tam pokój, który wprawdzie był większy od tego, ale stały w nim trzy dwuosobowe łóżka, było sześć biurek, jedna cholerna łazienka i ogólnie było słabo. –Starała się powiedzieć to bez większych emocji i swoim podstawowym, znudzonym tonem, jednak nie potrafiła o tym mówić w ten sposób. Większości dziewczyn ze swojego starego pokoju nie lubiła, zresztą nie lubiła ich tak samo, jak przebywania w większej grupie ludzi. Lubiła mieć swoją przestrzeń intymną lub chwilę dla siebie, a tam tego nie miała. Jednak nie miała też zamiaru o tym mówić. -Aha… -Zurii lekko się zawstydziła. Bezbłędnie odczytała emocje swojej podopiecznej i miała wrażenie, że dzięki jej pytaniu te emocje pobudziły się jeszcze bardziej. –Muszę jeszcze gdzieś zajrzeć, wybaczcie. – Nie mogła tam dłużej siedzieć i znosić spojrzenia Sugar. Tego znudzonego, chłodnego spojrzenia i pustych, ciemnoniebieskich oczu. Szybko wyszła i zamknęła delikatnie drzwi. A więc kogo należałoby następnie odwiedzić? Dyktator odkąd zadomowił się na strychu nie wyściubił z niego nosa, toteż jasne było, że nie życzy sobie odwiedzin. A więc należałoby pójść do JF-a…. -Wyjdź. –Powitał Zurii JF. -Przyszłam tylko sprawdzić, czy podoba ci się pokój. –Oparła się obojętnie o drzwi. -Podoba. Teraz możesz wyjść. –Nie podniósł nawet głowy znad gazety. Zurii przeszło przez myśl, czy ten nadęty bachor kiedykolwiek spojrzał w czyjeś oczy. -Ech, nie chcę się z tobą kłócić. Poza tym – jesteś w moim domu, będziesz w nim mieszkał, więc chyba mam prawo wymagać od ciebie chociaż chrzty szacunku. –Spojrzała na niego poważnie i starała się zrobić najbardziej surową minę, na jaką było ją stać. Mina jej jednak zrzedła, kiedy JF opuścił gazetę i spojrzał na nią. Było to spojrzenie tak chłodne, że machinalnie spojrzała na okno z nadzieją, że było otwarte, ale nie – powiew lodu na plecach zafundowało jej to spojrzenie. Mroziła obojętnością. -A ja jestem w takim wieku, że bycie dupkiem powinno mi się wybaczać. –Znów zasłonił się gazetą. –A szacunku to może wymagać osoba dorosła, a nie dziewczyna w moim wieku. -Phi. To mój dom. -No i? Ja też miałem „dom na własność”, ale tam nikt nie okazywał mi szacunku. –Ścisnął mocno krawędź gazety. -Przykro mi, że… - Nie zdążyła dokończyć zdania, bo cisnął nią z całej siły gazetą. -WYPAD. -Nie waż we mnie niczym rzucać! -Daj mi żyć chociaż w tym pokoju. CHCĘ.BYĆ.SAM. –Powiedział przez zaciśnięte zęby. Zurii miała ochotę urwać mu głowę, ale nie było w tym sensu – było późno, a w pokoju obok były Sugar i Sophie. No i zbyt wiele kłopotów z pozbyciem się ciała. Bez słowa obróciła się na pięcie i wyszła, zatrzaskując za sobą drzwi. Koniec z odwiedzinami i chodzeniem po domu. Telefon od szefa zomo, wywrotka na prostej drodze ~*~ -Rudnicki, zostaw. – Powiedział ostrzegawczo Haręzga. –Obżarstwo nie prowadzi do niczego dobrego. I przeszkadza w pełnieniu służby. –Patrzył na podwładnego spode łba. Skrawki jego kruczoczarnych włosów, które wystawy spod czapki, lśniły w słońcu, które wpadało przez okno. -Ale jestem głodny… - Rudnicki patrzył smętnie na łakocie na stole. W przeciwieństwie do Haręzgi nie miał na sobie pełnego munduru – czapkę miętosił w ręce. Nie lubił nakrywać nią swojej płomiennorudej czupryny. –Nikt mi nie zabrania jeść, prawda? –Spojrzał na domowników najsłodszym spojrzeniem, na jakie było go stać. Jego wesołe, niebieskie oczy poszerzyły się. JF przemilczał to, jak zresztą całe śniadanie – zasłonił się gazetą i tylko co kilka chwil brał jakieś jedzenie. Był w swoim świecie. Sugar i Sophie kiwnęły głowami. -Jedz, ile chcesz. –Powiedziała Zurii, odgarniając blond grzywkę z oczu. –Ja ci na pewno nie zabraniam. -Ani ja. –Powiedziały Sophie i Sugar jednocześnie. -Ale ja zabraniam. –Warknął Haręzga ostrzegawczym tonem. –Sierżancie Rudnicki, czy nasz wódz ma się dowiedzieć o niesubordynacji? -Nie… -Pisnął ZOMO-wiec cicho. –Bo znowu będzie krzyczał… -No właśnie. Dlatego proszę łaskawie ruszyć dupę, wstać od stołu i pełnić służbę, jak Bóg przykazał. Nażresz się, jak Cię zmienię. -A to nie Oktawian ma mnie zmienić? –Kończył chrupać bułkę. -Jaki Oktawian? –Szepnęła cicho Sugar do Sophie. Ta wzruszyła ramionami. -Starszy sierżant Oktawian Dezydery Namysłowski. –Wtrącił sucho Haręzga. Dziewczęta podskoczyły na krzesłach, ponieważ nie spodziewały się, że ktoś oprócz nich usłyszy pytanie. –No ruszaj się. -Idę, idę… -Rudnicki smutno spojrzał jeszcze raz na stół i ruszył za Haręzgą. -Czapka. –Upomniał Rudnickiego. -Nie… Artur, wiesz, że ja nie lubię czapki… -Spojrzał na nią z obrzydzeniem. -Nie obchodzi mnie to. To część twojego munduru, który musi być kompletny, kiedy pełnisz służbę. Ile razy mam ci to powtarzać? –Utrzymanie spokoju podczas rozmowy z Rudnickim było dla Haręzgi nie lada wyzwaniem, ale pracował z nim na tyle długo, że musiał powstrzymywać się od krzyków i rękoczynów. -Spóźniłam sięęę? –Kiara schodziła po schodach, nie mogąc powstrzymać ziewania. Wstanie po jedenastej bardzo jej się podobało. -Zależy, na co. Na wędlinę owszem, spóźniłaś się, ale słodycze zostały. –Odpowiedziała Sugar, żując gumę. -Bo słodycze są zawsze. –Wtrąciła Zurii, jedząc torcik. Już sięgała po ostatni kawałek, kiedy ręka JF-a z prędkością światła wysunęła się zza gazety i go porwała. –Ej… -Zdarzenie, kiedy ktoś zabiera jej jedzenie, miało miejsce bardzo rzadko. JF jednak jadł sobie, jak gdyby nigdy nic, dalej milcząc i mając wszystko i wszystkich gdzieś. Kiara zasiadła przy stole i zaczęła wodzić po nim z zachwytem wzrokiem. -Łał, tyle jedzenia… w bidulu dla nas wszystkich tyle nie było. –Wzięła żelki. Z każdą chwilą nabierała sobie coraz więcej. –Skąd masz tyle żarcia? –Wzięła do ust kanapkę z dżemem i zwróciła się w stronę Zurii. Ta jednak tylko rozciągnęła się na fotelu, podparła rękoma głowę i uśmiechnęła się tryumfalnie. -Tajemnica. -Do tego słodka… słodka tajemnica. –Wtrąciła Sophie. -Im słodsza, tym lepsza. –Zurii założyła nogę na nogę. Rozmowa trwała jeszcze chwilę, dopóki pani domu nie oznajmiła: -Dzisiaj wasze pierwsze lekcje. -Nie… -Sugar wyleciała z krzesła i przytuliła się do nogi Zurii. –Ja nie chcę… nie chcę do szkoły… -Kiara i Zurii wywaliły na nią oczy, Sophie smutno spojrzała w ziemię. –Nie chcę do szkoły… -Nie będziecie chodzić do szkoły… -Jak to? To jakie to lekcje? Nauczanie domowe? –Zdziwiła się Sophie. -Coś w ten deseń. Mam na myśli guwernantkę. -Co? –Sugar była zbita z tropu. Wstała z ziemi i wróciła na swoje miejsce, jak gdyby nigdy nic. -Nie wiesz, kto to guwernantka? -Wiem, ale teraz, to się chyba nazywa nauczanie domowe… -Jak zwał, tak zwał. Marta przyjdzie za pół godziny, więc lepiej się pospieszcie. -Czyli nawet tu nie będzie można się wyspać?... –Jęknęła Sophie. -Uważasz, że nie wyśpisz się do jedenastej? -W szkole wojskowej budzili nas czasem i o piątej, więc liczyłyśmy, że jakoś odeśpimy te sześć lat życia… -Burknęła Sugar. -Zastanawiam się, w jakiej wy niby szkole wojskowej mogłyście być, skoro żadna z was nie jest pełnoletnia. Otworzyli oddział przedszkolny? –Powiedział JF zza gazety. Wszystkie dziewczęta spojrzały na niego równo. -No… może nie była to taka szkoła wojskowa, jak inne, dla tych starszych, ale… -Sophie nie wiedziała, jak ubrać to w słowa. -…ale miałyśmy tam mundury, rygor, lekcje survivalu, naukę o wojsku… -Cholerne tory przeszkód i próby polepszania „kondycji”. –Jęknęła Sugar. –Nienawidziłam tego… -A to nie był po prostu poprawczak? –JF przewrócił kolejną stronę gazety. -NIE. –Odpowiedziały razem grobowymi tonami. –Pójdziemy na chwilę do pokoju i poczekamy tam na tę panią guwernantkę. –Sophie wstała, a Sugar za nią. Nic nie mówiąc, zasunęły krzesła i poszły na górę. -Brawo. –Powiedziała Zurii do JF-a, pijąc herbatę. ~*~ -Witajcie, dziewczyny. –Wysoka, młoda, blondynka weszła do pokoju Sugar, w którym ta siedziała razem z Sophie. Na oko miała nie więcej, niż szesnaście lat. –Jestem Marta i będę waszą nauczycielką. –Postawiła torbę przy biurku. –Hm… -Przesunęła je na środek pokoju i ustawiła dwa krzesła po jednej stronie, a jedno naprzeciwko. –Tak lepiej. –Uparła ręce na biodrach i zaczęła wyjmować z torby książki, zeszyty i przybory do pisania. Sugar i Sophie siedziały na dywanie i przyglądały się jej. –Dlaczego tak milczycie? Poznajmy się. –Wyciągnęła do Sophie dłoń. Uścisnęła ją. -Sophie. –Powiedziała dziewczyna cicho. -Miło mi. –Przesunęła się do Sugar i również wyciągnęła do niej rękę. Dziewczyna wahała się, czy ją uścisnąć, ale w końcu to zrobiła. -Sugar. –Spojrzała jej w oczy. Zawsze robiła tak z nowopoznanymi ludźmi. Potrafiła z różnych oczu wyczytać, z kim ma do czynienia. Marta wydała jej się bardzo bezpośrednia i pewna siebie, zaciętość w jej oczach raziła. W ogóle nie poczuła się nieswojo z powodu świdrującego spojrzenia Sugar. -Nie traćmy czasu, zaczynajmy. –Marta usiadła na krześle i przysunęła na środek biurka pierwszą książkę. –Macie swoje długopisy? –Dziewczęta kiwnęły głowami i wzięły w pełni wyposażone piórniki, które czekały na nie tuż po przyjeździe do domu. Usiadły na swoich krzesłach. –Jakieś pytania, nim zaczniemy lekcję? -Ile będziemy mieć lekcji? -Już patrzę na plan… -Wyjęła notes. -…dzisiaj mamy trzy godziny: polski, matematyka i historia. -I tyle? –Sophie podniosła brwi. -Przecież wf-u, plastyki, religii i tym podobnych z wami nie przeprowadzę. -Czyli będą przychodzić inni? -Tego nie wiem. Nie sądzę, żeby w nauczaniu indywidualnym był wf, czy różne przedmioty techniczne. Ja was nauczę tych najpotrzebniejszych i śmiem twierdzić, że tyle wam wystarcza, byście nie zostały analfabetkami wtórnymi, cofnęły się w rozwoju, czy miały jakąś wybrakowaną wiedzę. A ruch chyba same sobie zapewniacie. -Yhy. –Mruknęła Sugar. Brak przedmiotów technicznych, wf-u i religii skrycie bardzo ją zadowolił. -Jeszcze jakieś pytania? -W jakie dni będziesz przychodzić? -Od poniedziałku do piątku. Zawsze o jedenastej trzydzieści, chyba, że coś mi wypadnie, spóźni się autobus albo coś w tym rodzaju. I tak, będą zadania domowe. –Uprzedziła pytania Sugar. Marta właśnie straciła w jej oczach. –Coś jeszcze? –Zaczęła powoli tupać nogą. -Jeżeli można wiedzieć… ile masz lat? – Spytała cicho Sophie. Sugar lekko ją kopnęła. -Szesnaście, ale nie musisz się martwić, rozumiem, o co ci chodzi – tak, chodzę do szkoły, a nauczycielką jestem po to, żeby sobie dorobić i zdobyć lepsze wyniki i uznanie moich nauczycieli. Więc wszystkie sobie wzajemnie pomożemy, jeżeli będzie nam się dobrze współpracowało. -A… mamy się zgłaszać przez podniesienie ręki, tak? -Nie nas tutaj zbyt dużo. –Uśmiechnęła się, choć chciała już zacząć lekcję. –Więc możecie śmiało pytać, byle byście dały mi dokończyć zdanie. I tak, możecie wychodzić do toalety. -Do toalety? –Zdziwiła się Sugar. –W poprzedniej szkole nie było mowy o wyjściu do toalety podczas lekcji. -Hm… współczuję. A do jakiej szkoły chodziłyście? -Wojskowej. –Sugar znów przybrała kamienny wyraz twarzy, jak za każdym razem, kiedy wspominała o poprzedniej szkole. Marta przez chwilę się zastanawiała, co powiedzieć. -Kiedyś mi o tym opowiecie. Teraz już musimy zaczynać. –Wzięła telefon. –Dobra, czterdzieści pięć minut od teraz… -Ustawiła alarm. –Przerwa będzie trwała dziesięć minut. –Otworzyła podręcznik. –Na początek polski. Tu macie książki. –Podała im po dwa egzemplarze podręczników. Dziewczęta wyjęły swoje zeszyty. –Zapiszcie temat i otwórzcie podręcznik na stronie… -W porównaniu do lekcji w szkole wojskowej, ta była cudowna. Mimo że Marta była bardzo bezpośrednia, a chwilami nawet ostra, zachowywała się przynajmniej, jak człowiek. Dziewczyny grzecznie pracowały i wykonywały jej polecenia, Sophie, kiedy coś bardziej ją interesowało, a była bardzo dobrą uczennicą, toczyła z nauczycielką dyskusje. Sugar siedziała w milczeniu i oglądała książki, kiedy tamte dwie poruszały dygresyjne kwestie. Znacząco się różniły od jej poprzednich książek. Materiał wydawał się dużo prostszy, była w szoku, że nawet zadania matematyczne (a warto wspomnieć, że matematyka nigdy nie była jej mocną stroną) nie sprawiały jej żadnego problemu. Spojrzała na okładkę książki: napis „dla klasy 6” był wielki, jak byk. Ale takie zadania, to ona ostatni raz widziała ze dwa, trzy lata temu… prawdopodobnie w szkole wojskowej kładli większy nacisk na naukę podstawową i gimnazjalną, ponieważ po gimnazjalnej to zaczyna wyglądać zupełnie inaczej – tu zaczyna się prawdziwa szkoła wojskowa, gdzie stara się o stopień i naprawdę dostaje się wycisk. Ale Sugar i Sophie miały w planie po gimnazjum osiągnąć stopnie wyższe, niż starsze szeregowe i zamiast od razu wstępować do wojska, pochodzić na zajęcia licealne. Czas leciał i leciał, dyskusje trwały, przerwy mijały… -Jestem pod głębokim wrażeniem. –Powiedziała Marta, pakując swoje rzeczy. –Spodziewałam się, że pójdzie wam gorzej, a tu okazało się, że macie wiedzę sporo wykraczającą poza podstawowy poziom. -W szkole wojskowej na klasy podstawowe i gimnazjalne kładli bardzo duży nacisk, bo w końcu wojskowy nie może być idiotą. –Powiedziała Sophie. –Ale i tak dziękujemy za miłe słowa. -Nie ma za co. Do zobaczenia jutro i nie zapomnijcie odrobić zadania domowego! -A uczysz tylko nas? -Tak, te drugą dziewczynę i tego chłopaka uczy moja koleżanka, bo ona ma te wszystkie podręczniki do gimnazjum. Cwaniak przeskoczy z pierwszej do drugiej klasy. -I on niby będzie współpracował z nauczycielką? –Zaśmiała się Sugar. –Przecież on zasłania się gazetą i pojawia się w swoim świecie. -A bo ja wiem? –Wzruszyła ramionami. –To już nie mój problem. –Pomachała im i wyszła z pokoju. -Jest cudowna! –Ucieszyła się Sophie i położyła na dywanie obok Sugar, która pochłonięta była wertowaniem książek. –Nie jest taka, jak Iwaszkówna. Dała nam książki, jest taka miła i nie wrzeszczy… i nie bije linijką, nie rzuca kredą… -Jeszcze. –Dopowiedziała Sugar. Zaśmiały się. -A ty co tak przeglądasz te książki? -Te zadania… są takie proste… zauważyłaś? -Racja. To znaczy, zazwyczaj zadania się proste, jak się uczysz, rzecz jasna, ale fakt, te są nadzwyczaj proste. Chyba takie rzeczy przerabiałyśmy ze dwa lata temu. -Pomyśl… gdybyśmy chodziły do tutejszej, normalnej szkoły, możliwe, że byłybyśmy najlepsze w klasie. To znaczy, ja miałabym szansę być najlepsza, bo ty zawsze byłaś prymusikiem. –Uśmiechnęła się złośliwie. -No weź… -Sophie lubiła się z nią przekomarzać, a to, że była wzorcową uczennicą, dawało Sugar przewagę. –Zazdrośnica. -Pfy. W końcu umiem matematykę, wzruszyłam się. –Udawała, że płacze. Sophie zaśmiała się i się przytuliły. –Ale ciekawi mnie, skąd ona ma nasze książki, nowe…. Skąd ma na to wszystko kasę? -Jestem tu od kilku godzin, ale śmiem twierdzić, że Zurii na pewno maczała w tym palce. -Powtórzę więc: skąd ma na to wszystko kasę? -I tego chyba nigdy się nie dowiemy. -A skąd ma ten dom i czemu nas tu trzyma? -Powtórzę: i tego chyba nigdy się nie dowiemy. ~*~ Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach